


Lover, Partner, Almost Husband

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: WNWN [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Percilot - Freeform, Percival and Eggsy being bros, Percival's name is Julian, You DON'T have to read my other fic to understand these tho, background Hartwin, but future chapters might be unrelated, so far it's connected back to my other fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. How Lancelot and Percival started dating (<em>Waste Not, Want Not</em> verse)<br/>2. a) Percival has never played poker. (<em>Waste Not, Want Not</em> verse)<br/>    b) Lancelot comes home after a long mission</p><p> </p><p>This will really just be a collection of ficlets and filled prompts, so no regular updates, but all of them will feature Percilot in some way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter connects back to chapter 9 of my Hartwin fic, Waste Not Want Not, but you **don't** have to read that to understand this!
> 
> Basically, Percival is helping Eggsy deal with his feelings for Harry by telling him about his relationship with James.

_“Would you like to hear about how James and I started dating?” he says casually._

 

They meet through Kingsman, naturally. 

James is already Lancelot by the time Gawain sponsors Julian for the Percival position, and he’s already settled in it, has been for nearly three years. 

The current Percival (old and balding and eager to retire, because he just _can’t_ meet the physical demands of the job any longer) oversees the selection of his successor silently from three steps behind the man the recruits learn to call Merlin. Julian doesn’t like the old man much, and it seems he doesn’t like Julian, _either_. Still, he’s determined not to embarrass his sponsor by getting eliminated early.

It seems like the man dislikes the cheerful Lancelot, too, so Julian takes solace in that. It’s really just a fluke that the current youngest agent ends up watching over their train test, because his recruit was out after practically having a meltdown during the written test, though he never paid much attention to the recruit in the first place. In fact, he didn’t even seem bothered, as he strolled in the room and decided to stay, that his choice wasn’t still in the running. _Maybe he knew he’d fail_ , Julian thinks, glancing over at the handsome man. They’re watching Kay’s recruit try and fail miserably at keeping quiet.

Lancelot catches his look with a slow smirk and gives him a wink. It’s disconcerting, especially because this man - whose name he doesn’t and might _never_ know - is only a handful of years older than him. Really, Julian knows he’s the youngest recruit (just by a year and a half, _thank you_ ), but he’s not a child.

He tells the man as much later, when Lancelot stops him in the hall to congratulate him and Gawain on his success so far.

“I never thought you were,” the man says. “I’ve got my money on you, by the way.” He winks again before disappearing down the hall.

Julian ignores him.

 

He’s significantly harder to ignore once Julian is Percival.

There are meetings at headquarters.

(“You’re very efficient, you know,” Lancelot says, leaning against the wall outside of the conference room. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve been doing this for a while.”

“I do my job,” Julian says dryly. “Don’t you have _yours_ to get to?”)

Meetings at the tailor’s.

(“Lovely cut. Classic colors, too,” Lancelot says. “Though I much prefer lighter shades myself.”

“This fitting room is taken, you know.”)

And worst of all, missions together.

 

“You have to be a bit _flexible_ to use the moves I use,” Lancelot says, breathing just a little heavier than usual. He flips a mercenary over his shoulder and absently shoots him directly in the heart. It would _almost_ be impressive if not for the innuendo.

“Noted.” He pistol whips the other mercenary before delivering a shot of his own.

This is almost the norm now, and if he wasn’t busy dealing with a drug ring right now, it might bother him just how _little_ it bothers him anymore. He’s used to the politely lewd comments, to the looks, to the compliments, and to brushing his own attraction off. There’s a list of good reasons why he shouldn’t reveal his own feelings.

Lancelot could be joking. Maybe he’s like this with the other agents. ( _He’s not_.)

He could just want sex. Julian doesn’t do unattached sex. ( _Neither does he_.)

Their personalities clash. _Badly_. ( _They compliment each other, actually_.)

If they broke up, it could affect their work. ( _Their relationship lasts for twelve years and only ends in death_.)

 

On their sixth mission together, their target’s safe is rigged to blow. Julian manages to get in and out of it without setting the explosives off, but then, as they leave the room, Lancelot trips a wire not even Merlin knew was there, and Julian can see the blast coming out of the corner of his eye, and they’re _fucked_.

He tackles Lancelot out into the hallway, kicking the door closed and hoping they were far enough. There’s no thought behind his actions. Only a throbbing _GetToSafetyOhFuckGetDown_ propells him.

The blast leaves their ears ringing, unable to grasp what Merlin’s saying or even _if_ he’s saying anything at all, but Lancelot is aware enough that he hauls Julian up to his feet and drags him to their extraction point. (The mission is a bust in some respects, but they _do_ have what they came for even if the target knows they have it.)

 

He’s aware of an ache when he wakes up - an ache that encompasses all of his right side. When did he even fall asleep? He opens his eyes slowly, shutting them quick when the light burns. Kingsman staff check him in a rush.

It’s only when they push someone away from his bedside that he realizes there was a hand in his. Through blurry eyes he can see Lancelot, disheveled and bruised and generally looking like shit. The doctors block him in their work. He finds out that he has burns and bruising on that side from the blast.

The man sits back down as soon as they leave. There’s silence except for the beeping of the machines.

“Why?” Lancelot says finally.

Julian looks at him. “Why _not?_ ”

“I thought you hated me, honestly.”

“You’re an arse. Also a colleague of mine. I wasn’t going to let you die.”

“ _Do_ you hate me?” 

It’s so fucking serious that Julian can’t not-answer again. “No.”

“Just don’t swing that way?” Lancelot offers.

“You’re a handsome arse, Lancelot,” is all that comes out of his mouth, and well, he’s going to blame it on the painkillers.

“James,” he says softly before smirking. “I am, aren’t I?”

“Julian.”

His smirk softens. “If you want me to stop, Julian, I will.”

“There’s plenty of reasons why we shouldn’t.”

“Oh?”

“ _Plenty_.”

“Will you go on a date with me, Julian?”

He stares at the idiot next to him. Didn’t he just say they couldn’t? But then he feels the warm hand clutching his, sees the wonder - the _affection_ \- in the man’s eyes. “Yes.”

James grins. “Good. I’m looking forward to it, Jules.”

“ _Julian_.”

“ _Jules_.”

(He finds out later that he’s not the first man to risk his life to save James’, that the first man to jump in the way of an explosion died, that James can’t shake the guilt of getting the position even though that man earned it. Julian just holds him, because he can’t promise he won’t do it again.)

 

“You really di’ love ‘im a lot,” Eggsy says, his eyes intense in their gaze on Julian.

“I still do, very much.”


	2. Casino Royale//Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drabbles this time!
> 
> 1\. Julian has never played poker before. James is insistent. (Mentioned in Waste Not, Want Not chapter 12)
> 
> 2\. "It's been too long." (Stands alone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first drabble connects to chapter 12 of WNWN, but you don't have to read it to understand!   
> The second drabble is based off of a short random prompt I saw on tumblr - "It's been too long."

1\. _Casino Royale_

**2006**

They leave the cinema hand in hand and dressed in their most casual clothing. 

"It wasn't terrible," James says, and although Julian doesn't particularly care either way, he nods in agreement. "It'll never live up to the Connery era, but it wasn't bad."

Julian nods again. "Of course not."

The movie of the night was, naturally, _Casino Royale_ , because James had been simultaneously excited and wary about it ever since he first heard it was being made. He'd seen every other Bond film. He _had_ to see this one. 

Julian had only ever watched them when forced to by his lover. He wasn't fond of the fakeness of it all. Why watch a movie about a gentleman spy when he was the real deal?

But James loves them, and Julian loves James.

"If only I'd been a part of that game," James says wistfully. "I'm quite good at poker."

It's then that Julian makes what is either a big mistake or a great move.

"I've never played poker," he says.

James steps in front of him. " _Jules._ "

"James."

"You've _never_ played a hand of poker?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"That's it. I'm teaching you."

"James, I doubt I'll ever need to know how to play a card game."

"We're gentleman spies, darling. _Of course_ you need to know how to play. What if it comes up during a mission? We _can't_ have you and Merlin pulling a Goldfinger."

"Well, I must have missed that section of my training," Julian quips.

"And look how lucky you are -- you have a wonderful teacher right here."

 

(They play for kisses instead of money, and when James finally wins all of Julian's chips, they retire to the bedroom to cash them in.)

 

2\. Coming Home

The first thing James does upon getting home is slide into bed behind Julian, oxfords and all, his arm slipping around the younger man's waist as his face finds its place in the crook of the man's neck. His latest mission was a long-term one, and even though he'd wanted to get a mission in Japan for years (perhaps he's seen _You Only Live Twice_ a few too many times), three weeks away from his lover was _much_ too much time.

"You _do_ remember the blade in the shoes, don't you?" Julian says wryly, his voice tinged rough with sleep. 

James can feel the vibration of his words through his neck. "Mmhm."

"The one coated with a fast-acting neurotoxin?" Julian continues.

"Mmhm." He toes off his oxfords, and they hit the floor with two dull thuds.

"Have you even removed your weapons yet? I'd rather not get stabbed in my sleep."

James groans. "Can't I just hold you a little while longer? It's been too long."

Julian pulls away and twists around to face him, a gentle smile on his face. "You can hold me all you like. _After_ you remove your personal arsenal."

There's a pout on his older lover's face, but Julian won't budge on this. Kingsman armor and weaponry have no place in their bedroom (no matter how many times James jokingly asked if they could do some James Bond roleplay).

"Fine, Jules," James grumbles but leans in for a kiss anyway. It's soft, slow, light, and most of all, passionate. 

It's his favorite part about long-term missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't seen _Goldfinger_ , there's a scene in the beginning where Bond sees Goldfinger getting tips through an ear piece during a poker game from someone who can see the other player's cards.
> 
>  
> 
> You can always send me prompts in the comments or on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give me prompts! (in the comments or on my tumblr - holyfudgemonkeys.tumblr.com - is fine!) Otherwise, this will only be updated when I get ideas through my hartwin fic.


End file.
